KillCam
The KillCam shows a player's death from the perspective of the killer. It is displayed in the view of first or third person, whichever is the last that the viewer spectated in, the default point of view being first person. The KillCam is useful for identifying how the player was killed, identifying possible hackers, or to locate enemy positions. It is found in all Call of Duty games, except for Call of Duty 3, those on the Wii, or those that lack multiplayer altogether. The KillCam has been updated in recent Call of Duty games, which now feature a camera system that will lock on and follow grenade trajectory, bombs from airstrikes or artillery strikes, a thrown Throwing Knife and Tomahawk, a shot Ballistic Knife, Care Packages and the perspective of air support or dogs. C4, Claymores, and Satchel Charges will be shown in third person as the camera tracks the player's path to the explosive's detonation. However, it is worth noting that the KillCam is seen from the killer's perspective even if the death was caused by a falling Care Package/Emergency Airdrop or exploding scenery such as a car or a red barrel. If the viewer is not hosting, the maximum rate of fire that the KillCam can display is usually around 600 RPM. Snipers and campers generally hate the killcam for it gives away their location easily once the victim is familiar with the map. However, for snipers, this can be easily avoided by staying scoped in after killing someone, thus making it harder for the victim to pinpoint the killer's position. The KillCam can be skipped if the player does not wish to view it by simply pressing 'Square' on the PlayStation 3, 'X' on the Xbox 360 and 'F' on the PC; this feature is totally disabled on Hardcore games. If the player is permitted to respawn, skipping the KillCam will immediately do so, with the exception of Sabotage and Capture the Flag. Otherwise, the player is taken into spectator mode until the next respawn time or round, depending on the game type. Note that claymores and C4 only disappear upon respawning, so in instant-respawn games it may be advisable to not skip the KillCam in the hope someone will run into the player's claymore and die. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the KillCam has been improved with a Game/Round Winning KillCam, where the player witnesses the winning kill in the game or round. Also implementing the new Death Streak Perk, Copycat into the KillCam, giving the player a chance to copy the killer's perks, attachments, camouflages, guns, and equipment. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the Final Killcam is the last kill in any match/round, no matter what the gametype is. If it is a killing based game type, such as Team Deathmatch, it is usually the kill that reaches the score limit. However, if time runs out before the score is reached, the Final Killcam is whatever the last kill in the game was. In objective based games, the Final Killcam is the last kill before the objective is completed or time runs out. Killcams under these circumstances can be from both the winning or losing team. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the Final Killcam is the same as it was in Black Ops, except for the fact that it shows the last kill by the winning team in any match/round, rather than just the last kill by anyone in the match/round. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the Final Killcam is similar to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, where it shows the last kill by the winning team in any match/round. Game Winning KillCam Since Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, there has been a type of KillCam known as the Game Winning KillCam. It shows the last kill of a match, or the most recent kill of the match before it ended. This has also been featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops as well. However in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 the Game Winning Killcam will only apply if the kill won a round or a game of any gamemode that supports this feature. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the last kill made before the end of the round or game will always be in Game Winning KillCam. Limitations The KillCam is a log of actions rather than a video recording. When the KillCam is played, the game automatically plays back the sequence of events according to the log. As a result, the KillCam does not show certain elements that are not recorded in the playback, such as lag. This is evident in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, in which players do not properly appear on the Heartbeat Sensor in KillCam. Also because of this method of recording, KillCam does not show real-time changes to the map or terrain. For example, bullet holes, smoke trails from a launcher and broken glass will retroactively appear in the KillCam despite having not already occurred at that particular point in time. According to the developers, the Wii's lack of a KillCam is due to its RAM limitations. Some servers and gametypes, such as Hardcore modes, disable the KillCam to prevent players from easily finding enemies upon dying. Mostly in Call of Duty: Black Ops, if the final KillCam is right during the end of the game it limits bullets being fired. This means on the KillCam that if the killer used three shots to kill someone, it will show exactly three shots being fired. Also the player cant keep firing their gun if they get the last kill in Team Deathmatch or if they get the kill on the last second, it will only let the player fire the amount of bullets that would kill the enemy, unlike in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Furthermore, the KillCam tracks player's deaths from the killer's perspective. This causes items like Care Packages to be very unpredictable in their trajectory, for these crates have many routes they can use to drop to the ground. The same can be said of grenades, or of using explosions to kill enemies. It is also worth remembering the fact that the KillCam traces the view seen through special optics. For example, if one uses a Thermal Sight, the victim will see himself through said scope, making it nigh impossible to view the killer's position. Gallery Cod camping.jpg|The KillCam in Call of Duty. COD4killcam.jpg|The KillCam perspective in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. World at war killcam.jpg|The KillCam in Call of Duty: World at War. KillCam MW2.png|The KillCam in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. KillCam BO.png|The KillCam in Call of Duty: Black Ops. KillCam MW3.png|The KillCam in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. KillCam BOII.jpg|The KillCam in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. KillCam_CODG.png|The KillCam in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Trivia *If the player presses the use key/button twice before the KillCam starts, it will completely skip the KillCam and respawn the player. However, due to Wave Spawn Delay, the player may have to wait to respawn. *It is possible to see killstreak rewards during the KillCam from the player's killer in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In other games, this feature is not present. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II, if a player is watching a KillCam, their voice chat can be heard by the enemy that just killed them. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, if a player gets killed by a headshot, the KillCam will be renamed as "Headshot Cam." *''Call of Duty 3'' lacks a KillCam. Instead, the camera lingers over the player's body and turns in the direction of the killer (keeping the dead player in view). *There is a small glitch in Call of Duty: Black Ops where if the player holds down the shoot button through the KillCam, the player will not be able to walk until he/she lets go of the shoot button. *In Modern Warfare 3, there was a glitch if a player uses a Reaper for the full duration of it and then uses their weapon to kill someone for the KillCam, the KillCam will be up to a minute long, but this was patched. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II, whoever kills a player the most is their Nemesis. A Nemesis will only be chosen on the second death, unless the player has survived for about half a minute. *In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, ''the Game Winning Killcam wont display any blood on the sides from injury, even if the killer is at critically low health. *If the Ray Gun is acquired in multiplayer via modding, the killcam will follow the beam. *In ''Modern Warfare 3, ''If the final kill was with a Riot Shield with melee proficiency, sometimes only the first melee attack will play an animation, and the second melee to kill will not and only a hit marker will appear. However, for this to work the kill must be relatively quick. *If the player watches a Killcam where the killer reloads a weapon the player died with, then spawns before the animation plays out, the player will finish the animation when they spawn. The ammo counter will not change, however. *Very rarely, a Final Killcam will occur with no actual kill, but just the players POV until the game ended. Category:Game Terms